


Odio y amor en los tiempos del coronavirus

by HeadlessAngel



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Baz bites Simon, Blood Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Flirting, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Simon Snow, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Quarantine, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Wet Dream, What Was I Thinking?, idiots to lovers, quarantine fic, vampire issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Compartir habitación con la persona que más odias (Y más deseas) es cómo convivir con un incendio. Y si tienes que vivir cuarenta días encerrado con él... bueno, entonces te quemas.AU, situado en Watford.Idiots to loversAka: fic de cuarentena.Inicio 19/03/20.Los personajes pertenecen a Rainbow Rowell.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Día 00

**_Simon_ **

A principios de año, cuando se supo del nuevo virus proveniente de Wuhan, la verdad es que no nos preocupamos demasiado.

En realidad, no teníamos demasiados motivos para hacerlo: las enfermedades de los Normales suelen afectarnos muy poco. (El papá de Penny dice que tiene algo que ver con que la magia nos protege, pero no hay nada confirmado.)

Creímos que no teníamos nada que tener, pues el virus no había salido de China. Pero entonces comenzó a propagarse y con ello llegaron informes de aquelarres de aquella parte del mundo:

Como la enfermedad afecta fuertemente al sistema respiratorio, imposibilita al mago que la contrae de hablar. Pierde la capacidad de controlar la magia.

Apenas las noticias informaron sobre el primer caso en nuestro país, el aquelarre llamó al Hechicero a una junta urgente.

Decidieron que desde mañana, 20 de marzo, y hasta que haya pasado un mes, ya nadie puede entrar o salir de Watford. Ni si quiera vamos a poder salir de nuestras habitaciones más que para lo más esencial.

Voy a pasar poco más de cuarenta días encerrado en esta torre con Baz.

Esto será el infierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Debido a la situación actual hedwigSolangelo2610 y yo vamos a estar públicando esto para intentar hacer más amena su cuarentena. (Y también porque estamos aburridas.)
> 
> Hasta mañana~
> 
> Ciao!


	2. Día 01

**_Baz_ **

Es sumamente extraño poder no despertar gracias a Snow haciendo ruido en su afán de ser el primero en bajar a desayunar. Hoy no hay prisa: las bandejas con comida aparecieron en nuestra puerta.

Esa ruptura de la rutina habitual me hace caer en cuenta de mi realidad actual.

No habrá entrenamientos de fútbol ni partidos, clases, (Pero si tareas; los maestros no pueden dejar de aprovechar la situación para explotarnos.) salidas al comedor ni vacaciones como tal.

De verdad Watford esta en encierro total.

Crowley maldiga al Hechizero, al aquelarre y al bicho que provocó todo esto. 

No basta con que tenga que compartir habitación con Snow, si no que ahora tendré que pasar las 24 horas del día junto a él.

  
No se cómo es que voy a sobrevivir a esto, no puedo ni imaginarmelo. Crowley me libre, estar encerrado con la persona que amo es la mayor tortura que me haya podido pasar...

Cuarenta días, aislado del mundo y sólo conviviendo con Simon Snow. Siempre expuesto a sus ojos azules como el mar y su piel dorada.

Esto va a terminar ardiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Me disculpo por el atraso, pero se fue la luz en mi casa y pues no pude publicar/escribir.
> 
> Espero pasen una feliz purga uwu
> 
> Ciao!


	3. Día 02

**Simon.**

El primer día fue, dentro de todo, mejor de lo que imaginé.

Baz y yo no peleamos ayer, lo cierto es que ni si quiera nos hablamos. Cada uno pasó el día en su respectivo escritorio, estudiando para el exámen de palabras mágicas.

Fue aburridísimo, pero pude soportarlo.

Hoy sin embargo, me siento demasiado abrumado para estudiar o hacer tareas. Normalmente, saldría un rato a caminar, pero estando así...

Entonces recuerdo algo que recuperé hace poco y tengo escondido aquí dentro del cuarto. Con cautela, tratando de no llamar la atención de Baz, lo saco de la parte mas profunda del cajón de mi escritorio.

Pronto, mi mano se topa con el objeto redondo y suave,no puedo evitar sonreír. Mi vieja y adorada pelotita roja. La encontré de nuevo hace poco, fue una alegría hacerlo. Ya no estoy tan unido a ella como solía, pero es bueno saber dónde está. La saco, a escondidas, y me voy para mi cama.

—¿Qué tienes allí, Snow?—dice Baz, desde su escritorio, mirándome.

Mi sobresalto y el hecho de llevarme las manos al pecho me hace ver más culpable. Él se levanda y se acerca más.

—Nada que te importe, Pitch.

¿Estoy exagerando? Quizá, pero estoy algo aburrido y de verdad, temo que vuelva a lanzar lejos mi pelota. Él sólo levanta una ceja.

—¿Es un teléfono? Jamás te creí capaz de romper las reglas de tú querido Hechizero.

Por hacer algo, levantó la mano con la pelota a la vez que le sacó el dedo medio. Baz me mira sorprendido. Diría que incluso algo confundido.

—Mira quien habla, tú también tienes uno.—Digo, recuperando mi confianza.— te he visto cuando lo usas debajo de las sábanas.

Eso lo hace sonrojarse muy levemente. (Supongo que se alimentó antes de que nos encerraran.) Ya no me dice nada, sonrío y me pongo a jugar.

Después de unos cuantos rebotes, sintiéndome superior, le digo.

—Yo no diré nada de tú celular ilegal si tú no me dices nada por la pelota.

Más silencio, sigo jugando.

—Esta bien, pero al menos déjame silenciala. Si no, vas a volverme loco

Siento su magia, ardiente, rozar la palma de mi mano.

—Esta bien, Baz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> ¿Qué tal van con su festival de tareas? Pues... aquí otro cap. No sé que tal va esto.
> 
> Ciao!


	4. Día 03

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces Snow me ha pegado en la cara con esa estúpida pelota suya.

Si él tuviera sólo un uno porciento más de coordinación, casi podría jurar que lo está haciendo a propósito, sólo para fastidiarme y aprovecharse de la situación.

Pero no, si no es capaz de patear la pelota de Futbol correctamente, no lo creo capaz de rebotar la pelota de su escritorio a mi. O al menos eso quiero creer. (Después de la última vez contuvo la risa, así que nada es seguro).

Si no estuviera tan enamorado de él, le daría un buen puñetazo.

Entonces, mientras estoy intentado tomar una siesta, vuelve a estrellarme la pelota en la cara. Esta vez no hay duda: Snow se ríe. Aunque su risa hace que se me forme un nudo en el pecho, no estoy de humor para ser su juguete.

Me levanto de la cama, sin hacer ruido, y veo como Simon aún se remueve abajo de su sabana por la risa. Se la quito de un jalón para revelar su cara, descubriendo sus sorprendidos ojos azules, abiertos completamente. Sin pensarlo, me subo a la cama, aprisionandole las muñecas y poniendo mis piernas a sus costados.

Durante unos segundos, la sorpresa lo hace quedarse quieto. Vuelve en sí y comienza a forzejear. Snow no es ningún alfeñique, pero cuando quiero usar mi super fuerza, es casi imposible ganarme. Me mira con cautela.

—Baz... Recuerda el anatema.

Por el desuso, su voz esta un poco ronca. Sin embargo, hay algo de preocupación en ella. Snow parece un gusano moviéndose tanto debajo de mí.

—Oh... resulta que ahora si te preocupas por eso. Anoche no lo parecía.

Me mira con reproche, pero no esta dispuesto a rendirse. De hecho, parece estar listo para dar pelea. No pienso quedarme atrás.

—No se de que estas hablando.—Finge inocencia, el maldito.—Pero adelante, si quieres quedarte con las manos congeladas por una semana en plena cuarentena no es mi problema.

Y si hubiera dicho las palabras con un poco mas de confianza su amenaza sería casi creíble.

—Sigue forcejeando Snow, en todo caso...—Me detengo y acerco mi cara. Él se pega a la cama, pero no huye de mi.—Si se me congelan las manos, estarás conmigo en esta posición por una semana, ¿Eso es lo que quieres Snow?

Nuestros rostros están tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración acariciando mis labios. Sus mebillas estan rojas, demasiado rojas. Podría besarlo. Quizá si lo hago pensará que es sólo para joderlo.

Snow me mira fríamente al tiempo que choca nuestras narices.

—Lo quiero, me encanta tenerte así.

Es demasiado para mí. Me dejó caer todo mi peso sobre él. Snow protesta, pero no me importa. Nuestras cabezas no chocan porque alcanzó a moverme, pero mi cara queda presionada contra su cuello.

—Deja de joderme, Snow. No estoy de humor.

Un escalofrío, pequeñísimo, lo recorre. Antes de que pueda decirme algo más, me levanto y voy a encerrarme al baño. Necesito una ducha helada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> ¿Cómo están hoy?
> 
> Yo me siento algo triste por el final de Steven Universe 💔🌸 pero bueno: No llores porque acabó, sonríe porque sucedió. De todos modos, voy a extrañar al Esteban.
> 
> Gracias por leer~  
> Ciao!


	5. Día 04

**Simon**

Desde el incidente de ayer no dejo de pensar en Baz.

Bueno, eso no es extraño; él siempre está en mi mente. Por lo general, solo pensaría en que está planeando para molestarme, arruinar mis planes, o las dos al mismo tiempo. Pero ahora, cuando Baz asoma en mi mente, solo se repite la escena de ayer por la noche.

Especialmente, recuerdo su cara casi pegada a la mía, y de la forma estúpida en la que me sonroje. Y lo que le dije! No estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento

No puedo explicar porqué él hizo ese intento de coqueteo conmigo. Yo solo lo seguí por joderlo, para tratar de revertir el poder de la situación. Hasta que se dejo caer sobre mí.

Baz planea algo, incluso ahora que estamos en plena cuarentena. Quiere hacerme sentir débil e indefenso, y quiere aprovechar que estamos los dos solos en la habitación, sin que Penny, Agatha o el Hechizero puedan arruinar sus planes.

Pero dos podemos jugar.

Ahora esta en el baño, con su larga rutina para cuidar su cabello. No entiendo porqué se molesta si sólo yo lo veo. Pero quiza esto me sirva para llevar a cabo mi plan.

Oigo como la secadora de cabello se enciende, y sé que sólo me quedan unos minutos antes de que salga, así que me acomodo en mi cama, fingiendo hacer tarea. La puerta del baño se abre, dejando ver un Baz recién duchado y con el cabello reluciente.

De reojo, lo veo sentarse en su escritorio. Se pone los audífonos para hacer tarea. Perfecto para mi. Pronto estoy parado a sus espaldas. Me agacho y pasó mis brazos por sus hombros. Siento como Baz se tensa.

Pongo mis labios rozando su cuello, y jalo levemente el cable de su auricular, haciendo que este se caiga. Creo que lo hice temblar un poco; me hace sentir poderoso perturbar al gran Baz Pitch.

—¿Qué mierda Snow?

Aprieto más mi abrazo antes de responder.

—Eso te lo debería de decir yo, Baz, ¿Cómo alguien puede verse tan bien después de tomar una simple ducha?—Su cabello me cosquillea la cara.—Hueles tan rico...

Baz gira un poco la cabeza. Aún si no puedo verlo, sé que está frunciendo el ceño.

—Se le llama higiene básica. No me sorprende que no sepas nada al respecto.

Auch, eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Oye...—Levanto la cara, él _ya_ tiene la vista fija en mi.—No seas tan cruel con tu compañero de habitación y cuarentena.

Me recuesto más sobre él. Se siente frio y eso es reconfortante. Suspiro involuntariamente. Estamos tan, tan cerca que puedo notar como su piel se torna un poco rosa. No sé como es posible si no ha salido a cazar.

Baz coloca sus manos sobre mis antebrazos y me acaricia. Se me pone la piel de gallina.

—¿Te gusta tenerme cerca?

Creo que lo tengo bajo mi control. Pero entonces, su mano refuerza su agarre en mi antebrazo, convirtiendo lo que yo suponía era una caricia en un apretón, haciendo que quite mis manos de sus hombros. Y me empuja, con la suficiente fuerza para dejarme trastabillando unos segundos.

—Alejate de mi Snow, vas a pegarme tus gérmenes.

Lo veo dirigirse a la puerta, con la mandíbula apretada y paso firme.

—N-no puedes salir del edificio, Baz.

Al fin recupero mi estabilidad y li sigo hasta la puerta. Loagarró por la camisa, intentando detenerlo. Sin embargo, él se sacude como si yo fuera sólo un insecto. Ni siquiera me mira mientras se va.

Sólo espero que no se vaya demasiado lejos. No quiero imaginar como castigaran a quienes violen las normas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> No sabemos cómo, pero cada día se hacen más largas estas cosas. Espero estén disfrutando. Recuerden lavarse las manitas y no salir a no ser que sea necesario.
> 
> Ciao!


	6. Día 05

**Baz**

Okay, quizá salir corriendo en la forma que lo hice ayer no fue la decisión más inteligente. Pero si hubiera seguido allí un segundo más, mi pobre corazón no hubiera aguantado.

Sé que Snow sólo esta aburrido, gusta de jugar conmigo, y que, con ambos encerrados, él no tiene mucho más que hacer. Estoy bien consciente de ello; pero verlo ser tan suave conmigo me afecta en lo más profundo.

Por eso salí corriendo; y cuando estuve fuera de la habitación, me encontré tan aturdido que no me di cuenta donde estaba hasta después de haber caminado unos minutos.

Terminé llendo a la habitación de Niall, necesitaba distraerme, e incluso aunque no pudiera contarle el incidente con Snow, al menos me serviría para escapar del rubio unas horas. No estaba seguro de poder soportar verlo después de como me había abrazado y dicho esas cosas.

Cuando llegué afuera de la puerta, esta se abrió después de pasar mi varita. He estado en la habitación tantas veces a lo largo de los años que ya me reconoce como si fuera uno de los dueños.

Al abrir, me encontré una escena que no imaginaba ni en sueños.

  
Mis dos mejores amigos recostados sobre la cama. (En singular, porque juntaron las dos camas que originalmente tiene la habitación.) Y se estaban besando, no era un beso pequeño o suave. Tan ensimismados el uno en el otro que no han notaron mi presencia. _¿Y ahora que hago?_

Sin querer, terminé soltando un ruido, de la impresión no me había dado cuenta de el nudo en la garganta que tenía. Y cuando Niall volteó hacia mí, no parecía afectado por mi presencia en lo absoluto, tal vez solo un poco molesto por la intrusión.

—Unete o vete de aquí Pitch, pero no te quedes allí mirando.

Una respuesta digna de él. Me recargué en la puerta, poniendo mi típica sonrisa burlona.

—Perdona, pero no beso idiotas. Asegúrense de usar condón, los veo después cuando no esten fajando

Y cerré la puerta, dejándolos seguir. Aún faltaban algunas horas hasta el toque de queda, y ni loco iba a regresar a la habitación antes de eso.

Asi que fui a la biblioteca, que es uno pocos lugares a los cuales aún dejan tener acceso. Me recibio una maestra, con cubrebocas y una botella con aplicador de gel antibacterial.

Me quedé allí, leyendo una novela cualquiera, prácticamente hasta que la misma maestra qur me recibió me obligó a salir. Ya estaba más calmado, pero aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a Snow.

Decidí que lo mejor para mi era quedarme a dormir con Niall y Dev. Pasar la noche en el piso era mil veces mejor que aguantar a mi tormento personal.

Dudo mucho que salga a buscarme hoy. Snow es demasiado "niño bueno" cómo para saltarse el toque de queda y salir de la habitación.

........................................................................

Despierto temprano y con la espalda adolorida. En la cama, mis amigos siguen profundamente dormidos y abrazados. Estoy feliz por ellos, aunque no deja de ser raro; pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de envida.

Quisiera poder estar haciendo lo mismo que ellos.

Sin molestarlos, me levanto y salgo de allí. No pienso usar uno de los baños comunes cuando en mi habitación tengo mi baño privado. Además, ya tengo hambre y si no me doy prisa, Snow se comerá mi desayuno.

Snow...

Al fin, después de horas que no me parecieron lo suficientemente largas, voy de regreso a mi (Nuestra) habitación.

Algo muy parecido al miedo va creciendo por cada pasillo que recorro, y entre mas cerca estoy, más grande siento un nudo que se empieza a formar en mi garganta. No es hasta que llego a la puerta que noto que estoy temblando.

La puerta nota mi presencia y se abre. Lo primero que veo es a Snow, aún acostado en su cama. Suelto un suspiro que había tenido guardado del pánico. Tal vez el mundo se apiadó de mi un poco, dejándome mínimo ir al baño antes de hablar con él.

Cuando salgo, él ya esta levantado y se ve fatal. Tiene ojeras y su cabello esta mas enredado que de costumbre. Me ve, se levanta y camina hacia mí.

—¿Que te pasó, Snow? Te ves como si...

Soy incapaz de continuar porque mi bobo compañero de habitación me atrapa en un abrazo más bien torpe. Lo siento temblar contra mi cuerpo.

—No vuelvas a desaparecer así, Baz. —me dice, aún pegado a mí.—Estuve muy preocupado por ti.

Por contestación le doy un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Luego, mi mano solo se queda quieta allí. Él me aprieta más fuerte.

—No me fuí demasiado lejos, Snow... pero intentaré no irme otra vez.

Se separa de mi y ofrece una de sus sonrisas rayo de sol.

—Vamos a desayunar...

Mi corazón da un vuelco, y doy gracias de no haber tomado sangre recientemente, o tendría la cara roja. Finalmente él va por el desayuno, que está perfectamente acomodado como todas las mañanas.

Pero esta vez, en vez de comer en nuestros escritorios o en la cama, Simon acomoda unos cojines en el piso, para sentarnos los dos. Y por primera vez, comemos juntos.

_Simon Snow ¿Que estás haciendole a mi pobre alma?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Antes que nada, una disculpa por tardarnos tanto en actualizar. Yo estuve algo ocupada con un proyecto final.
> 
> ¿Que tal su encierro?
> 
> Es una situación muy complicada para todos. Y es normal si les esta efectando; tranquil@s, pronto acabará.
> 
> Ciao!


	7. Día 06

**_Simon_ **

Ayer, por primera vez en ocho años, Baz y yo nos sentamos a comer en la misma mesa. Bueno, es un decir, ya que comimos sentados en el suelo; aun así, fue muy agradable compartir con él ese momento. 

Me siento en la cama, tallandome los ojos. He estado por horas así, despertandome y volviendome a dormir.

Sé que es tarde. No falta mucho para que amanezca, así que no tiene sentido que vuelva a dormirme. Incluso entre las cortinas de la ventana se puede ver el vago intento del sol por salir

Inconsientemente, volteo a ver a Baz. Esta dormido, y me sorprende lo calmado y casi inocente que se ve, a comparación cuando esta despierto y me insulta cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

A pesar de como me trata, de como solemos actuar el uno con el otro, no pude evitar sentirme realmente preocupado por él cuando lo ví salir. ¿Y si lo castigaban? O, peor aún ¿Que iba a hacer yo si acaso él llegaba a contagiarse?

En condiciones más comunes, Baz saliendo de nuestra habitación seria una bendición para mi. Ahora es casi una pesadilla.

Al principo, traté de mantener la calma y esperar lo mejor de la situación. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta de que la falta de presencia de Baz me causaba una ansiedad enorme.

Suena irónico, ahora que lo pienso....

Cuando lo oí entrar por la puerta, cuando él había pasado un día entero lejos... Simplemente me deje llevar. Ni siquiera sabía que lo había extrañado hasta cuando él volvió. Tal vez así me sienta cuando vea de nuevo a Penny, o a Agatha.

Al recordar tan repentinamente a Agatha me pone incómodo, e incluso, culpable. Ella y yo nos dimos un tiempo después de unos malentendidos, justo antes de que esto comenzara. Lo que pensaba los primeros días era en que cuando todo esto acabara, la volvería a ver, y que arreglaría las cosas con ella. Y ahora, un sentimiento vagamente parecido a culpa me inunda por acordarme hasta ahora de ella.

Ni siquiera tiene compañera de habitación, así que está completamente sola, tal vez experimentando la misma soledad que me inundó a mi ayer sin la presencia de Baz.

Baz se revuelve en las sábanas, haciendo que regrese mi atención a él. Está empezando a entrar más luz en la habitación, e inmediatamente noto que esta pálido. Pero no su pálido usual, de piel sin broncear, si no un pálido que indica que algo no esta bien.

Veo como abre los ojos y parpadea rápidamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Pero cuando hace intento de pararse, se sujeta rápidamente de su buró, tambaleandose. Creo que no me ha visto despierto, ya que gruñe mientras se agarra la cabeza.

Camina al baño, con la mano aún en la cabeza, y no puedo evitar pensar en que (tal vez) Baz realmente esta enfermo. Ni siquiera se molestó en lanzarme algún insulto.

Espero hasta que él sale del baño, al menos mas arreglado, pero su cabello peinado no combina con su cara. Se ve como si no hubiese dormido en días, no porque tenga ojeras, si no que se ve _mal._

No es el Baz Pitch que conozco. Y eso me preocupa.

Él parece por fin reaccionar, y se percata de como lo estoy mirando fijamente.

—¿Me extrañaste tanto ayer que no puedes dejar de verme, Snow?

No respondo, y él solo me lanza una mirada de fastidio.

Me levanto, y antes de que Baz pueda reaccionar, ya lo tengo sujeto contra la pared. Él intenta safarse, y comúnmente, podría hacerlo fácilmente. Pero mis sospechas son ciertas, ya que apenas y responde con la mitad de fuerza que de costumbre.

—Estás enfermo, ¿no es así?

Se queda callado, lanzandome maldiciones con la mirada. La poca diferencia de altura es suficiente para que me mire con desprecio hacia abajo, pero su falta de fuerza y su aspecto desmejorado no lo ayudan en su fechada de hacerse el fuerte.

—Solo es un resfriado Snow, deja de joder— me responde.

Pero yo sé que no es así. Esta vez, no dejaré que Baz se salga con la suya

—¿Entonces porqué no has estornudado o tosido?— Él parece titubear por un segundo, pero sé que no me la va a dejar fácil.

—¿Tanto te preocupo Snow? ¿Vas a preparme una sopa caliente, darme medicinas y esperar a que me cure?— levanto mi cara, dejándola mas pegada a la suya.

—Si Baz, ¿Tambien quieres que te cante para dormir y que te de un beso de buenas noches?—noto como el aprieta la mandíbula, lo estoy desesperando—Dime que mierda tienes o llamaré al Hechicero, y él no tardara ni un segundo en hacerte pruebas médicas.

Me mira con dureza un momento, probablemente midiendome, inspeccionando que tan en serio estoy con mi amenaza. Estoy seguro de que parezco un lunático total, ya que solo suelta un suspiro exasperado y murmura por lo bajo.

—No vas a llamar al Hechicero. No te atreverías a decir que viste a un posible sujeto infectado y que lo aprisionaste contra la pared hasta que confesara la enfermedad en vez de alejarte.— él tiene un punto.

Y lo dice con tanta confianza que incluso me hizo soltar un poco de fuerza contra él.

Pero aprieto mi agarre, y él hace una mueca.

—¿Pero a quién le va a creer? Yo solo soy una víctima de tu salida ayer... La cual, pasaste por algunas horas el tiempo permitido. Y sabes el castigo de eso.— Baz lo acepta.

Sabe que el encierro ya me volvió lo suficientemente loco para arriesgarme a quedar completamente aislado dos semanas solo para observar si tengo síntomas.

El traga fuerte, su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando notablemente.

—Maldito hijo de puta... si eso es todo lo que quieres saber te diré. Pero dejame comer el desayuno primero.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí hedwigSolangelo2610 Este capítulo ha tardado poquito más de lo usual, ya que hemos tenido algunos asuntos personales HeadlessAngel y yo, pero esperamos que les haya gustado, y que haya servido para distraerlos poquito del encierro <3
> 
> ¡Recuerden cuidarse mucho!
> 
> Hasta el próximo cap~


	8. Día 07

_**Baz** _

Snow me esta viendo con furia. Pero aún así, me suelta, y se aparta de mí.

—Bien. A comer pues.—Me escupe, literalmente. Siento las gotitas de saliva sobre la mandíbula.

Estoy tan perturbado que se me cruza por la mente la idea de limpiarme con la lengua. No lo hago. Snow me da la espalda y va a sentarse en los cojines que ayer dejamos sobre el suelo.

Me sorprendo un poco al ver la comida ya ahí. Seguramente llegó cuando estabamos discutiendo. Snow ya está sentado, y come mirando a su plato solamente. Me siento, y no puedo evitar sentir como la atmósfera ha cambiado mucho en comparación de hace apenas unas horas.

Ayer, casi se sintio como si fuéramos amigos o una pareja, incluso. Fue doméstico. Guardé la esperanza de que, tal vez, podriamos dejar nuestras peleas de lado.

Como en silencio. Sé que Snow está enojado conmigo, por no decirle inmediatamente qué es lo que me pasa. Y probablemente ésta esta la primera vez que lo vei comer sin entusiasmo.

Su poco animo, sin embargo, no mejora sus modales de simio. Se lleva la cuchara de avena a la boca y esta le cae por las comisuras de los labios, haciendo que se manche un poco.

La avena blanca se escurre casi hasta el borde de su mandíbula, y mi mente no puede evitar imaginar que es otra cosa por un segundo. Oh Crowley, gracias por esta visión.

De pronto sostengo en la mano el mentón Simon. Él se queda congelado; aprovecho su confusión para pasar mi pulgar por su barbilla, "limpiandolo", rosando ligeramente sus labios en el proceso.

Dejo mi pulgar presionado contra su boca por unos segundos. Es suave y cálido. Tan vivo...

—Perdona—digo bajando mi mano—tenías una mancha.

Snow se sonroja. Ahora son sus propios dedos los que buscan sus labios. Lo escucho murmurar un gracias por lo bajo.

Si hubiera tomado sangre recientemente, tendría la cara pintada de rosa, así como las mejillas de Snow. Me siento avergonzado por dejarme llevar, pero al menos, él ya no me mira con desprecio, y no reusa mi mirada porque esté enojado, si no porque, tal vez, tenga vergüenza.

Cuando acabamos de comer, Simon me mira fijamente. A diferencia de cuando me tuvo contra la pared, esta vez el enojo no los llena. Sus ojos son... solo azules, pero me hacen perder la cabeza.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Snow.

Él vuelve a evitar mi mirada.

—Estás delirando.—me dice, mirando a otro lado. — ¿Ya vas a contarme que te pasa?

Miro al suelo. Y en este instante, me arrepiento profundamente de haberle dicho que le iba a contar. Pero cualquier excusa que le diga no la va a creer. O al menos, no del todo. Él parece odiarme menos ahora. Y quiero que así siga siendo. Tengo miedo de que, cuando le diga, piense que soy un monstruo.

—¿Y bien?

Sé que entre más lo alargue, Snow se va a enojar más conmigo. Ya tiene los brazos cruzados, y la mirada dura. Respiro ondo. Dejo salir de mi boca lo que nunca pensé que le contaría a alguien.

—Lo que pasa es que... No he salido a cazar desde que empezó la cuarentena. Me entiendes, ¿Verdad?

Ahora a esperar mi sentencia de muerte.

_**Simon** _

Tardo unos cuantos segundos en procesar lo que ha dicho Baz. Intento patear de mi cabeza la imagen de él con chaqueta de cuero y pieles de animales con un rifle. Porque esa caza no es a la que se refiere.

Entonces, la idea me pega, y se queda rebotando en mi cabeza. Baz, sí es un vampiro. Como he estado diciendo hasta el cansancio estos años. Por un segundo, la mera idea de saber que yo, Simon Snow, dedujo algo bien, incluso antes que Penny, me pone de lo mas contento.

Pero luego caigo en cuenta de que: Estoy con un vampiro, sólo, él cual no se ha alimentado por lo menos por una semana, y de que, soy la fuente más cercana de comida quetiene a la mano.

Trago saliva y noto como sus ojos se posan en mi garganta. Me llevo una mano al cuello, como si eso fuera a ayudarme.

—Di algo por favor...—Baz dice.

Tiene la cabeza gacha y voz temblorosa. Y al verlo así, todo el miedo que experimenté de repente se va. Frente a mi no tengo a un monstruo o a un villano. Sólo es un chico, bravucón eso si, pero que esta tan asustado como yo mismo.

Estiro mi mano, y agarro la suya. Se siente fría, pero la sostengo firmemente. Se tensa, luego siento sus dedos enredarse con los míos. Sus uñas están algo azules.

Gracias por decirmelo

Él asiente, pero no suelta mi mano. Ni yo suelto la suya. Parece algo... perdido. Aprieto más mi agarre, el me responde con la misma fuerza.

Baz, su mano, es lo único que me importa en este momento.

Entonces, se abre la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aqui HeadlessAngel de nuevo (?)
> 
> Antes que nada, hedwigSolangelo2610 y yo queremos darles las gracias por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia. Y por su paciencia
> 
> Esperamos que esten bien, y que se estén cuidando mucho. Recuerden hacer sus tareas online uwu y laven sus preciosas manitas. Also, desinfectar sus teléfonos 
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!
> 
> Ciao!


	9. Día 08

_**Baz** _ ****

Sostener la mano de Snow se siente como convocar flamas. Mi mano se rodea de una calidez que yo jamás tendré por mi mismo; y si llegase a distraerme, terminaría ardiendo.

Sin embargo, todo se acaba muy pronto cuando la puerta se abre. Nos soltamos con un sobresalto.

Veo a Bunce en la entrada, usando un cubrebocas de tela y pasando a nuestra habitación tan fácilmente como si fuera la suya. Al parecer no nos vio, ya que no hace ningún comentario, pero yo aún sigo agitado por lo sucedido hace unos segundos.

Siempre he sabido que Snow tiene la costumbre de meterla aqui, lo que ignoro es cómo logran evadir las barreras de género.

El silencio se interrumpe por una voz femenina.

—Ustedes dos tienen una expresión tan sospechosa que pareciera que asesinaron a alguien.

Snow se sonroja, aparto la vista. Sus mejillas arreboladas y tan redondas me hacen pensar en manzanas. Quiero morderlas.

—¿Penny? ¿Qué haces aquí? Si el Hechi...

—Si el Hechicero te encuentra te vas a meter en problemas, si Simon ya lo sé, pero quería ver como estabas. —Rueda los ojos, pero le esta sonriendo.

De repente me siento incómodo.

La genuina preocupación de Bunce por Simon me hace sentir que me estoy metiendo en una conversación que no es de mi incumbencia, y me hace ver que ella es capaz de arresigarse a no solo salir, si no de ir a una habitación de chicos sólo para cuidar a Snow.

Eso me convierte a mí en una mierda que se escapó y paso una noche afuera para evitarlo, dejando a Snow aún más sólo en plena cuarentena.

Creo que lo mejor es dejarlos hablar a solas un rato. Con verdadera dificultad, me levanto. Por Crowley, cada vez estoy más débil.

—Así que, Baz, ¿Vas a decir porqué te ves enfermo?—Me dice Bunce.

Antes de poder responderle siento como todo mi mundo gira y empiezo a caer. Antes de golpearme la cabeza, siento un par de brazos fuertes sosteniendome.

Simon Snow, siempre actuando como un héroe.

—Baz... ¡Baz!—Lo escucho decir.

Entonces, todo se vuelve negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Si... este capítulo fue muy corto, ¿Meper d🍩🍩?
> 
> Muchas Gracias por leer uwu
> 
> Ciao!


	10. Día 09

**Penny**

Ver Simon de nuevo me tranquiliza y llena de felicidad.

Es cierto que llevamos sólo unos cuantos días en este encierro, pero es que yo nunca puedo dejar de preocuparme por él.

Desearía que esta visita hubiera sido mas agradable, tal vez contando lo poco que hemos estado haciendo y hablar. No pensé que estaría sentada en el piso, con Simon sosteniendo a un Baz desmayado.

Ambos se ven bastante agotados. Tienen bolsas bajo los ojos ojos y no puedo culparlos. Creo que todos en esta época hemos tenido insomnio. Yo misma me he pasado un par de noches sin pegar los ojos.

Simon se acomoda para poder cargar a Baz. Lo levanta y lo lleva con cuidado hacia la cama. Lo deja caer muy delicadamente, casi con cariño.

Aquí esta pasando algo. Y no me da confianza.

—Simon

No me oye. O al menos, no logra procesar bien mis palabras. Está demasiado enfocado mirando a Baz, y casi podría jurar que tiene los ojos llorosos. No tengo idea de que se traen estos dos ahora.

¿El encierro por fin hizo que se llevaran bien?

Mi paciencia se colma cuando Simon levanta una mano y la pasa con suavidad por la cara del chico desmayado.

—Tienes que decirme que le pasa a Baz.—Digo, alzo un poco la voz y uso mi tono más autoritario.

Él, al fin, sale del trance en que Baz lo tenía y me mira como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia en la habitación. Tengo al mejor amigo en el mundo.

—Él... Esta enfermo—Me contesta. Como si no fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Simon, tienes que decirme.

Se muerde el labio. Y está tan nervioso que está temblando.

—No ha comido bien. Tiene un bajón por la anemia. Cuando se despierte haré que se tome su hierro, ¿Si? Yo...

A Simon se le corta la voz. Y puedo notar que está genuinamente preocupado por Baz. Nunca pensé que vería a Simon llorar por Basilton Pitch.

—¿Anemia?—Digo levantando una ceja

Él asiente, pero no me está mirando. Se está guardando algo, pero en el estado en el que está, no me lo dirá. Conozco a Simon, y es testarudo a más no poder. Sólo por hoy, se lo dejaré pasar. Espero no arrepentirme.

—Está bien Simon, ¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo podría ir a buscar medicinas o algo que les haga falta.

Quiero que me diga que si. Pero sé cuál va a hacer su respuesta antes de que me la diga.

—No... No te preocupes, yo me encargo—Hace una pausa, y yo sigo esperando que me cuente la verdad.— Lamento que vieras esto. A todos nos afectó la cuarentena.

—Sí, es verdad.

Mi amigo esta sentado en la orilla de la cama de Basilton Pitch, mirándolo con angustia. Tal vez Simon tiene razón.

—Te dejaré solo con él, volveré pronto.

Él voltea a verme, y alcanza a hacer una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias Penny. Cuidate mucho.

Camino hacia la puerta y le echo un último vistazo a Simon. Tiene una mano encima de la de Baz, y con la otra le toca suavemente el cabello.

Me vuelvo a colocar el cubrebocas y luego salgo. Mientras voy caminando por los pasillos de Watford de vuelta a la habitación de Agatha (La mía se la apoderaron Trixie y su novia. Sólo voy cada tercer día por ropa.), pienso que, tal vez, Simon y Baz si son amigos.

O incluso, algo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Disculpas por la demora, la vida no es fácil amix (?)
> 
> Ya se viene lo más bueno uwu
> 
> Gracias por leer~  
> Ciao!


	11. Día 10

**_Baz_ **

Despierto bastante confundido. Esta oscuro, ignoro por cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente. No recuerdo como llegué a mi cama. Supongo que ¿Snow me trajo, con ayuda de Bunce?

Ella ya no esta en la habitación. Él, se encuentra sentado a los pies de mi cama, leyendo. (Algo raro en Snow.) No me gusta que se acerque a mi cama, pero no tengo fuerza para sacarlo de aqui.

Estiro un pie, y lo toco apenas, en el muslo.

—¿Que haces aqui sentado, Snow? Además ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novia?

En circunstancias normales, se hubiera quitado de mi cama, tal vez me hubiera apartado de un manotazo el pie de su muslo y hubiera chillado un "¡Penny no es mi novia!". Pero el parece enojado. Y estoy casi seguro de que es conmigo.

Tal vez no debí desmayarme en frente de Bunce.

—Dime Baz, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevas dormido?—Su voz es suave, pero dura, y noto un tono de reproche en ella. Me recuerda un poco al regaño de mi madre. Enojado, pero con preocupación.

A juzgar por la comida que está en mi escritorio, ya es tarde. Tal vez sean las cinco de la tarde, siendo optimista. Pero de sólo pensar en cuantas horas fueron desde la mañana hace que me duela la cabeza.

—No sé, pero no es grave, no seas dramático.—Él me mira a los ojos. Ahí me doy cuenta de que si es grave.

—Te desmayaste ayer en la mañana, Baz, y son las seis de la tarde.—Me quedo mudo. Quiero que deje de hablar, pero no tiene intensión de parar con esto.—Estuviste inconsciente por más de un día, si eso no es grave tal vez seas tú la reina del drama en esta situación.

Ahora bromea con mi dolor. Si tuviera un poquito mas de fuerza tal vez hasta me hubiera reído. Pero me lo merezco.

—Sólo estas jodiendo conmigo.— Digo, aunque no estoy tan seguro de ello.

Él se cruza de piernas y brazos, como aprovechándose un poco de que, justo ahora, es el más fuerte de los dos. Es obvio que esta sintiéndose superior.

—Claro Baz, te estoy jodiendo, es por eso que ha pasado un día entero, ¿No? Sólo para joderte - Dice, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Cállate, no estoy de humor para tus juegos

Sonríe, es obvio que está disfrutando ser el que se burla. Veo como se descruza de brazos, y pone sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, apoyándose y reclinándose sobre mí. Su cara queda demasiado cerca la mía. Peligro, huele demasiado bien, como palomitas de maíz recién hechas

—Si debo tomar medidas extremas, lo haré, Baz

Puedo sentir mis colmillos saliendo. Simon esta tan cerca... Prácticamente lo tengo sentado en mis muslos. Me aferro a las sábanas hasta que mis nudillos se ponen blancos. Si le pongo una mano encima ahora, ya no habrá marcha atrás.

—Estoy dispuesto incluso... A ofrecerte mi sangre, si es necesario.

Se jala la camisa, grande y vieja, hacia abajo, hasta descubrir uno de sus musculosos hombros. Echa la cabeza atrás dejando aun más vulnerable su cuello. Traga saliva y con tanta piel visible es un espectáculo aun mas asombroso de lo usual.

—Snow... yo.

Me mira como retándome.

—Sólo hazlo.

Desde el lugar mas profundo e instintivo de mí, saco fuerza, y cuando me doy cuenta, soy yo el que esta arriba de él, bajando el cuello de su camisa.

Él luce sorprendido, pero no me detiene. Ya me hubiera quitado de encima si de verdad quisiera hacerlo. Aún estoy con un poco de cordura, y sé que clavarle el diente a mi compañero de habitación no es muy prudente (aunque sea muy tentador).

Presiono mi uña en su hombro, lo suficiente para abrir la piel y hacer que sangre. El suelta un quejido pero sigue sin impedirme nada. Tal vez Snow tiene una vena masoquista. Me inclino sobre él y pongo mis labios sobre el corte, y empiezo a chupar la sangre. Lo escucho jadear suavemente, mientras pasa sus brazos por mi espalda. Tiembla, mas no trata de alejarme.

El sabor de su sangre me parece lo más exquisito de este mundo. No puedo ni describirlo con palabras de lo placentero que es sentirlo en mi boca. Comienzo a succionar con más fuerza, un poco más de la necesaria quizá. A él se le escapa un gemido fuerte, que casi acaba con mi poca cordura restante. Rodeo con mis brazos su cuerpo, se siente tan cálido contra el mio, tan vivo...

Siento sus manos en mi pecho, empujándome suavemente y me detengo de golpe. Por unos instantes me aterra la idea de haber bebido demasiado, pero al verlo él esta bien, con las mejillas rojas y vivo.

Veo el hilo de sangre saliendo de la herida de su hombro, y sin pensarlo me inclino y lo limpio con mi lengua. Ante el contacto, vuelve a gemir. Si sigue con eso voy a terminar en el manicomio. Me paso unos minutos así, encima de él, lamiendo su herida, hasta que esta deja de sangrar.

Por desgracia, llega el momento de moverme. Me quito de encima y él se va de mi cama a la suya. Y ahora que estoy con menos hambre y la mente más despejada, me empieza a dar vergüenza lo que acabo de hacer.

Aún siento el sabor de la sangre de Simon Snow en la boca, y no creo poder quitarme de la cabeza la idea de tomarla de nuevo.

—¿Estas bien?—Me pregunta. Asiento, aunque debería ser yo el que hiciera la pregunta.

—Simon... Eso fue muy estúpido. Podría haberte matado.—Le digo. Él está sentado en su cama, y me mira. Resplandece ante mis palabras.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Y me has llamado Simon. —Sonríe y es como el sol, aunque ya haya anochecido.

Por un momento, se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de no haberme detenido. La idea de un Simon Snow muerto por mi culpa. Me levanto de la cama, y lo abrazo. Él queda aturdido por un momento, pero me regresa el abrazo.

—No vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo de muerte por mi culpa.—Le digo. Escondo mi cara en su cabello.

—No te prometo nada

¿No dije ya que Snow es un tonto adorable? Me separo un poco, sin soltarlo, para verlo a los ojos. Se ve un poco cansado, pero no parece sentirse mal. Miro hacia el área en que lo mordí. Le quedo una marca, es como si le hubiera hecho un simple chupetón.

Le tocó ligeramente la marca y suelta un quejido.

—Cuida que Bunce no vea esto. No voy a poder decir que fajamos para explicarlo- él me empuja. Tiene las mejillas rojas de nuevo.

Me mira levantando las cejas.

—Lo sé Baz, lo se... te juro por Merlin que no quiero que ella sepa lo que hicimos. Aunque creo que preferiría saber que fajamos a que bebiste de mi.

Y su cara sigue tan sonrosada que no puedo evitar jugar más con él.

—Sabía que querías fajar conmigo Snow, hasta se lo quieres decir a Bunce ahora

—Ya cállate Baz, nn-no me refería a eso...

—Eres todo un pervertido Snow. Sólo te hice un chupeton y ya quieres decirlo al mundo

Una almohada se estampa en mi cara cuando término de decir eso. Y me rio, Snow esta con una cara indignada y sonrojada.

—¡No te rías!—Me empuja, pero yo sigo. Simon se ve adorable enojado. Hace un puchero, y doy gracias de estar con Snow así, riéndonos como amigos.

Esto parece un sueño del cual no quiero despertar. 

* * *

...............................................................................................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Capítulo largito y cargado de tensión sexual para compensar el retraso.
> 
> Ya después de esta semana hedwigSolangelo2610 ya no tiene clase, asi que prepárense 😈
> 
> Yo si tengo, pero soy una mierda de estudiante así que no importa 😈
> 
> Por favor, ¡Sigan Cuidandose mucho! Se les quiere uwu
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Ciao!


	12. Día 11

_**Simon** _

Veo a Baz dormido, y sigo sin creer que ayer bebió sangre. _Mi sangre._

Nunca pensé estar tan preocupado por él. Al menos, no preocupado al punto de ofrecerme como bolsa de sangre. Toco ligeramente el moretón de mi hombro, y una ráfaga de dolor atraviesa la zona. La verdad es que ese dolor y lo que significa esta lejos de molestarme.

Me siento bien, a pesar de la perdida de sangre, y Baz se ve mucho mejor hoy. No tal bien como usualmente se ve, pero ya no parece un muerto en vida. Ya al menos un poco de color volvió a su tez.

No puedo evitar sentirme aliviado. Todas las horas en las que Baz estuvo inconsciente fueron una tortura. Llegué pensar incluso que no despertaría. Y sólo la idea de perderlo en estos momentos bastó para casi ponerme a llorar ayer.

Ayer estuve tan desesperado por ayudarlo que incluso salí por primera vez en todo este tiempo para ir a la biblioteca. Todo estaba tan vacío que no ayudaba nada a mis nervios. No sé cómo no exploté.

Se me pasó por la cabeza ir a visitar a Ebb. Quizá ella sabría que hacer para ayudar a Baz. Además, creí que la cuarentena podría afectarle bastante... hasta que recordé ella básicamente siempre ha vivido así.De cualquier manera, creo que debería pasar a verla, sólo para asegurarle que estoy bien.

A pesar de lo tenso que estuve, logré regresar a la habitación sin problemas. De inmediato me puse a investigar en el poco acervo que Watford tiene sobre vampiros.

Según lo que leí, para que ocurra una transformación se necesita más que sólo una mordida. Es un poco cómo una ETS, necesita haber intercambio de fluidos. De sangre, específicamente.

En teoría, esta bien que Baz me muerda. Siempre y cuando nuestras sangres no se mezclen, no voy a transformarme. Aunque dudo que él quiera repetirlo. Lo de ayer ocurrió porqué no tenía mas opción.

Es una lástima, la verdad. Solía creer que la mordida de un vampiro sería una experiencia traumática. En realidad fue bastante... (¡Me avergüenza admitirlo!) Placentero.

Cuando le ofrecí de mi sangre, sinceramente no esperé la reacción que tuvo. En el momento en que me acorralo en la cama, en vez de tener miedo, una extraña sensación de emoción me recorrió. Sabía que Baz no me haría daño, y lo confirmé cuando, aún sintiendo tanta hambre se tomó la molestia de no morderme.

Me levanto al baño y una vez frente al espejo me quito la camisa. El chupetón que me dejó se destaca bastante en mi piel. Es un recordatorio de lo que pasó entre nosotros ayer.

Senir sus labios sobre mi piel fue algo extraño pero agradable. Y su lengua, tan helada, me hizo gemir. Por Merlin, que vergüenza. Sólo con recordarlo siento un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda.

Llevo mis dedos al moretón y acaricio un poco. Duele. Suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Entonces, alguien habla detrás de mi.

—Vaya, Snow.

Abro los ojos y en el reflejo veo a Baz, sonriéndome orgulloso y con una ceja levantada.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

Rápidamente bajo mi mano y me sostengo con fuerza del lavabo. Él sigue hablando con esa voz que suele usar cuándo quiere algo.

—No sabía que te iban los chupetones

Mi cara se pone roja por sus palabras. Esta caminando hacia mi dirección, y yo no sé a dónde huir. Pronto, esta justo detrás de mi. Siento su respiración en mi nuca.

—¿No quieres que te haga otro?

Sus brazos me rodean la cintura desde atrás. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo. Él es fuerte y yo siento que podría desmayarme si no fuera porque me tiene abrazado.

—Parece que disfrutas de ese.

Lo siento más que lo veo sonreír mientras pega su boca cerrada a la base de mi cuello. Me pregunto si tiene hambre otra vez o sólo quiere molestarme. En cualquier caso, no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—Esta bien, quiero que lo hagas otra vez.

Me relajo contra su cuerpo. Baz parece más que sorprendido con mis palabras, pero él tampoco retrocede ante los retos. Las cosas siempre son así entre nosotros, nos fastidiamos el uno al otro, nos fastidiamos, pero ninguno esta dispuesto a rendirse.

—Si insistes...—Dice él.

El abrazo en que me tiene apretado se vuelve imposiblemente más fuerte. Sus labios se abren un poco y la punta de su lengua me toca, y de nuevo siento escalofríos.

El ruido de golpes contra la puerta nos saca del trance en que estamos. Baz se separa y vuelve a la habitación de un salto. (Muy lamentable.) Yo me quedo allí parado, mirando mi reflejo al tiempo que vuelvo a colocarme la camisa.

Cuando salgo, Baz está sentando en su escritorio, y Penny está sentada en mi cama. Él tiene una cara de fastidio, como casi siempre, y esta vez, yo también lo estoy. Nunca pensé no querer una visita de Penny. Espero que no se de cuenta de mi estado.

—Penny, ¿Qué...?

—¿Que diablos estas haciendo aquí, Bunce?

Ella nos mira y sonríe.

—Ustedes terminan las frases del otro. Que tierno

Siento la cara caliente casi al instante. Penny se empieza a reír, y ahí es donde confirmo que mi cara está roja de vergüenza. Me tapó la cara con las manos, y ella continúa riéndose de mí. ¿Puede ser peor esto?

De repente ella para. Y cuando pienso que no hay nada peor, dice las palabras que temo desde ayer.

—Simon, ¿que eso que está en tu cuello?

Estoy muerto.  
  


................................................................................................................................................................

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> ¿Que tal su fin del mundo? Esperemos que Anonymus no le saque sus trapitos a Wattpad a antes de empezar con lo demás(? 
> 
> ¡ES EL MES JOTO!
> 
> Cuídense mucho, se les quiere uwu
> 
> Ciao!


	13. Día 12

_**Baz** _

Le dije a Snow una cosa. Sólo una.

Algo que era importante mantener en secreto de Bunce si no queríamos ser atacados con sus preguntas o sospechas.

Y, ¿Qué hace él? Sale del baño sin cubrirse bien la marca que le hice, casi presumiendola. Aunque no voy a negar que verlo así me da un orgullo raro, como si esa mordida significara que es mío.

La expresión que muestra Snow corresponde a la de una persona que está totalmente pasmada. Y también tiene la cara roja. Esto no va a terminar bien.

Se tapa y deja su mano allí. Después de un silencio que se siente demasiado incómodo, traga saliva y baja la mirada.

—N-no es nada importante, Penny

En dos pasos, Bunce cruza la habitación y se planta frente a Snow. A pesar de ser mucho más baja que él, se ve bastante amenazante. Lo empuja, sin fuerza real, hacia su cama y lo obliga a sentarse sobre ella. Pronto, la chica esta prácticamente sobre su regazo, tomándolo por el cuello.

Retira su mano de un manotazo, lo jala y obliga a que eche la cabeza hacía atrás, expone la marca que le hice. La analiza por un segundo, como si fuera un enigma por resolver.

—Simon, ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?

Ruego porque diga algo medio creíble.

—Me pico un mosquito y de tanto rascarme así quedó.—se ríe, es tan fingido que siento pena ajena

Pero como siempre, sólo termino esperando mucho de él. Bunce se gira para mirarme, con dagas en los ojos.

—Claro, un mosquito de un metro ochenta.

Estoy los suficientemente avergonzado para saber que si tuviera más sangre en mi sistema ya tuviera mínimo un sonrojo. Pero sólo me encojo de hombros y aparto la mirada. Bunce, a pesar de su aspecto infantil y baja estatura, da miedo cuando quiere. Y no me está gustando ser objeto de su enojo.

—No puedo creer que con todo y la situación actual, ustedes sigan teniendo impulso sexual

Me siento como un adolescente hormonal regañado por su madre que lo encontró a medio faje en la sala de la casa. Ella está enojada, mucho más conmigo que con Snow, lo sé. Así como a mi no me agrada, ella no confía en mi estando a solas con su mejor amigo

—Bueno, al menos algunos tenemos acción por aquí, deberías intentarlo.

La cara de Snow se pone imposiblemente mas roja de lo que ya estaba. Incluso la punta de sus orejas se vuelve roja carmín.

—Pero nosotros no...

Ni ella o yo le prestamos atención, así que se calla y solo se queda allí parado, existiendo e incómodo como el infierno. Veo a Bunce hacer una mueca de profundo desagrado mientras sus ojos van de mi a él. Casi parece una boomer enojada con esta juventud tan poco recatada.

—Ew, Guárdate tu vida sexual, Pitch. No me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Levanto una ceja y le doy una sonrisa.

—No es sólo la mía, también la de tu amigo

Ella rueda los ojos y arruga la nariz.

—Justo por eso no quiero saber, solo usen protección.

—Lo consideraré para la próxima vez. 

Snow se tapa la cara con las manos. Pobre de él Tal vez no debería estar disfrutando avergonzarlo, pero realmente disfruto mucho de hacer esto, ademas discutir con ella es gracioso.

—Ahora te ves más animado que la otra vez que vine. ¿Simon te curó con un beso de amor verdadero?

Snow se destapa el rostro y hace un puchero, respira hondo y suelta:

—Vamos, Penny, eso es solo un cuento. lo que pasa es que Baz...

Por un momento, creo que va a contarle lo que pasó, lo que descubrió de mi. y siento miedo. Él se da cuenta y para. Muerde su labio un poco antes de continuar, como sus mejillas aún tienen un poco de arrebol, se ve divino.

—Es que él. Bueno, él...

Casi puedo ver como suda, buscando algo para poner de excusa. Siento que si hacemos silencio, podría escuchar como se mueven los engranes de su cerebro. Entonces, sus mejillas se enrojecen y grita:

—Lo que pasa es que Baz tomó el medicamento para la anemia... Y no pude evitar sentirme feliz por él y lo besé. Las cosas se salieron de control un poco... ¡P-pero solo nos besamos! Espero que no sea un inconveniente para ti eso.

Me contengo de soltar un suspiro. A veces es tan idiota. Gracias a Crowley, no me delató. Estoy seguro que Bunce sospecha algo. Sin embargo que finja no saberlo me alivia un poco. Me hace sentir seguro con mi secreto.

—Bueno, me alegra ver que ambos están mejor.

Da un pequeño suspiro y comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando esta enfrente de ella, se voltea hacia nosotros.

—Quería asegurarme de que Simon estuviera bien. El otro día se veía devastado cuando te desmayaste Baz. En serio me alegra que estén bien.

Mi muerto corazón da un vuelco en su lugar. Sé que Snow estaba preocupado por mí. Pero oírlo de parte de otra persona, de su mejor amiga, me hace dar cuenta de que si hablaba muy en serio. Y me parece adorable de su parte.

Antes de que pueda contestarle, abre la puerta. Pienso que por fin puedo respirar tranquilo, pero ella asoma su cabeza una última vez por la puerta.

—Cuídense tortolitos. No se olviden de usar protección.

Agradezco no poder sonrojarme. Lo único que hago es levantar una ceja. Esta chica es bastante insolente. 

—¡Penny! — chilla Snow, la chica sólo se ríe mientras cierta la puerta.

Yo mismo no puedo evitar reír un poco. Veo como mi frustrado compañero se deja caer dramáticamente sobre su cama.

—Decir eso fue mala idea—murmura, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Y he aquí una oportunidad perfecta para mi

—Snow, sabía que te gustaba, pero no pensé que tanto para que se lo dijeras a Bunce. Estoy conmovido.

Él me lanza una almohada, pero no alcanza a pegarme. Está demasiado avergonzado para concentrarse.

—Primero me pides que te muerda en el baño, ¿Y ahora según me besaste? Primero debes hacer una cosa antes de presumirla con todos.

Me encanta molestar a Snow. Él tiene las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello revuelto. Se ve adorable. Y su cara de enojado lo hace ver imposiblemente mas tierno.

Me acerco a su cama, y tomo su barbilla con mi mano, y pego un poco mi cara a la suya. Uno de mis dedos toca sus labios, pero no lo dejo allí por más de unos segundos.

—Así que Simon, en realidad no me molestaría que esa mentira dejara de serlo.

Esta cuarentena nos esta enloqueciendo. Ya no me importa jugar con fuego, ¿Que caso tiene preocuparse ahora?

Él me mira directamente, y me pierdo un segundo en sus ojos azules. Está totalmente sonrojado, y tenerlo tan cerca se siente casi intoxicante...

—¿Q-que estas diciendo?

Pego mas mi cara, y puedo contemplar a esta distancia sus pecas, en todo su esplendor, a pesar del sonrojo. Quisiera pasar mi lengua por ellas. Me contengo de hacerlo sólo porque sería demasiado y no quiero arder justo ahora.

—Lo que oíste, Simon

Veo como con el uso de su nombre, su actitud cambia por completo. Incluso pude escuchar como los latidos de su corazón se han acelerado. Sus brazos, antes inmóviles, cobran vida y se enredan en mi cuello.

No me da tiempo a reaccionar. Acerca rápidamente su boca a la mía. Pero antes de que llegue, se voltea y me planta un rápido beso en la mejilla. Él se aparta con brusquedad, la cara roja y cubierta por sus manos. Yo sigo perplejo. Me llevo la mano al lugar donde sus labios tocaron, y me siento una colegiala enamorada con una intensidad que jamás había sentido antes.

Sigo totalmente paralizado en mi lugar, parado a lado de la cama de Simon. Él se incorpora un poco hasta arrodillarse en la cama y se acerca lo suficiente para dejar caer su cabeza en mi pecho, aún totalmente avergonzado.

—Te odio, ¿Por qué me haces estas cosas vergonzosas?

Pongo uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros, mi otra mano sube y, dudativa, le acaricia el cabello. Como siempre imaginé, es suave y esponjoso. Ya que no parece molestarle, entierro mis dedos en sus rizos.

—Lo sé Simon. Pero me gusta que hagas esas cosas vergonzosas.

De nuevo, su nombre lo hace temblar. Es tierno y me provoca abrazarlo más fuerte. Lo hago y él también me rodea la cintura con los brazos. Me estoy acostumbrando a estos gestos de cariño.

Cuando pensé que no podía estar mas irremediablemente enamorado de Snow, viene él y me hace ver que el amor puede ser mucho mas profundo de lo que me imaginaba.

Simon Snow, ahora estoy totalmente rendido ante ti...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Nos hemos tardado un poco, pero este capítulo viene mas largo e intenso a lo usual, espero y nos perdonen(?
> 
> Recuerden cuidarse mucho, no queremos que les pase nada. Mucha suerte para todos los que están por comenzar sus exámenes finales~
> 
> Gracias por leer~
> 
> Ciao!


	14. Día 13

**_Simon_ **

Los labios de Baz contra mi cuello se sienten bien. Él recorre mi clavícula, lamiendo y besando, haciendo que mi cabeza de vueltas de lo placentero que se siente.

Hago un ruido, como un tarareo, en aprobación. Parece entender, ya que sus labios siguen bajando por mi pecho. Mis manos recorren su espalda desnuda, tocando su piel suave y tersa.

Baz sigue bajando por mi pecho, plantando besos y chupando. Muevo la cabeza para apreciarlo. Su cabello largo cae sobre su cara mientras baja de mi torax a mi abdomen. No puedo evitar pensar que se ve guapo.

Su cuerpo esbelto esta encima del mío, y su piel pálida contrasta con la mía. Tambien nuestras temperaturas son contrarias, aunque dónde estamos pegados se siente tibio. Es maravilloso tenerlo aqui conmigo. O, mejor dicho, sobre mi.

Le acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Esto lo hace parar y levantar la cara hacia mí.

—Eres Hemoso, Simon Snow.—dice.

A continuación, sigue con lo suyo, mordisquiandome cerca del ombligo. Tengo un lunar allí, supongo que ese es su objetivo. Quiero levantar la cadera, pero él vuelve a hacerme bajar sosteniendome, fuerte, con sus manos.

—Bésame, Baz.

Necesito sentir su boca contra la mía. Quiero besarlo hasta quedarme sin aire, hasta que tengamos que separarnos porque ya no sentimos los labios.

Mi cuerpo parece arder mientras sus manos recorren mi pecho, y no puedo evitar levantar mis caderas para sentirlo más. Necesito mucho más.

—Estás tan sensible.

Agarra entre sus dedos uno de mis pezones. Gimo en respuesta. De verdad lo necesito. Mis manos se aferran de las sábanas. Todo se siente tan bien...

Baz vuelve a atacar mi cuello, y puedo oír como suelta un gruñido.

—Simon, hueles exquisito. Quiero morderte.

Siento una corriente casi eléctrica recorrerme por completo. Creo que la sola posibilidad me hizo endurecerme aún más de lo que ya estaba. Baz se da cuenta de lo que me provoca y lo veo sonreír.

—Parece que eso te emociona, que chico tan sucio.

Para este punto, en el que incluso mis clavículas y parte del pecho están coloradas, dudo que sea posible sonrojarme. Aunque no estoy avergonzado, la posibilidad de él mordiéndome sí que me emociona, incluso me llena de valentía.

—Si me besas ahora tal vez te deje morderme después.—digo.

Se ríe, es raro escuchar ese sonido ahora. Me hace caso, acercándose a mi dejando besos suaves, que van subiendo, por mi mandíbula, mis mejillas, las comisuras de mi boca y, finalmente, sus labios se juntan con los míos. Lo hago abrir la boca y meto mi lengua en ella. Suspiro de alivio mientras el me corresponde el beso con la misma intensidad. Le agarro el cabello y doy un jalón suave. Baz gime y yo me siento poderoso.

No deja de besarme, esto es como estar en el cielo o quizá mejor. Una de sus manos baja, lenta, muy lentamente, acariciando desde mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi abdomen. Allí, la deja presionada, las puntas de sus dedos se cuelan en el elástico de mi bóxer. Es tan helado que me alivia.

—¿Puedo tocarte?

Asiento con la cabeza. Él desliza su mano dentro de mi ropa interior, y el repentino cambio de temperatura de su mano fría me hace temblar. El mueve su mano lentamente, haciéndome jadear. Esto es mucho mejor que las pocas veces que lo hago yo mismo.

Baz se detiene dejándome frustrado.

—¿Por q...

Antes de terminar, toma mi muñeca derecha y coloca mi mano sobre su propia entrepierna. Bajo mi palma, puedo sentir su despierto miembro. Es extraño tocar a otro chico (A otra persona, en general.) Pero debo decir que es agradable. Aqui, esta mucho más calido, casi como una persona normal.

—Tú también puedes tocarme.—lo veo apartar la mirada.—Si eso te parece bien.

Inundado de pronto por el cariño, le doy un beso rápido al tiempo que aprieto suave su pene. Él gime en mi boca, y siento una ráfaga de placer cruzar por mi espalda. Quiero oírlo más, tocarlo más, no puedo tener suficiente de él.

Siento mi cuerpo cada vez más caliente, y la forma en la que Baz me toca hace que levante las caderas para sentirlo más. Al mismo tiempo, trato de mantener el ritmo de mi mano sobre él. No sé muy bien como hacérselo a otra persona, aunque él parece estar disfrutando de lo que hago.

—Baz... Sigue así, más, por favor

Él mueve su mano más rápido, haciendo que mi cabeza se nuble de placer. Estoy tan cerca...

Su boca se acerca a mi oído y me da una mordida suave en el lóbulo. Me habla con una voz ronca y cargada de lujuria.

—¿Que hay de la mordida que me prometiste hace un rato?

 _Oh por Merlín_.

Gimo, y muevo mi cabeza para darle acceso a mi cuello, el pasa su lengua, haciéndome temblar. Por lo mojada que esta la mano que tengo al rededor de él, creo que tampoco le falta mucho para correrse.

—Baz... Muérdeme, voy a...

Él entierra sus dientes al mismo tiempo que aumenta de velocidad con su mano, y no puedo evitar correrme. En busca de soporte clavo mis uñas en su espalda. Espero no dejarle marcas, odiaría arruinarle la piel.

—¡Baz!—gimo su nombre bastante fuerte.

Abro los ojos, pero todo esta oscuro y Baz no está conmigo. Me incorporo en la cama, con el corazón a mil y la piel cubierta de sudor. Hay una mancha de humedad bastante notoria en la parte frontal de mis pantalones que, de golpe, me hace entenderlo todo

Noto mi cara ponerse caliente al instante. Soñé con Baz. No solo eso. Soñé que Baz me tocaba. Y yo lo estaban disfrutando bastante.

 _Un sueño humedo._ Como si fuera un puberto, que vergüenza.

Volteo a ver a Baz. Él está acostado en su cama. De sólo verlo me da vergüenza. No sé como podre verlo en la mañana sin pensar en el sueño que tuve. Vuelvo a acostarme en mi cama.

Nunca pensé tener un sueño húmedo. Y mucho menos que el protagonista de éste fuera mi compañero de habitación. No me pasaba cuando estaba con Aggie. Ni siquiera suelo masturbarme regularmente. No sé muy bien como funciona esto.

Sólo espero que Baz no se de cuenta. Sería muy vergonzoso. Y no quiero arruinar el poco avance que hemos tenido en nuestra amistad por una fantasía (Aunque no la entiendo del todo) que es de mi parte.

Mañana temprano voy a tener que ducharme... y cambiar mis sábanas sin que Baz lo note.

No debo dejar que se de cuenta de esta... ¿Atracción? En fin, no es momento para pensar en esto.

Me giró para darle la espalda a Baz, verlo ahora es demasiado raro. E intento volver a dormirme.

_**Baz** _

Me despierto por un ruido, y pongo la sabana por arriba de mi cabeza para tratar de volverme a dormir. Pero vuelve a oírse. Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que es Snow moviéndose en la cama. Quito la sábana de mi cabeza y volteo a verlo.

Está moviéndose mucho en la cama, justo como hace cuando tiene pesadillas. Tiene la frente perlada de sudor y la respiración agitada. Tengo el impulso de ir a despertarlo, odio que sufra.

Y sigo pensando que es un mal sueño hasta que oigo que suelta un gemido. Al que le siguen otros más. Hago una mueca. El mero pensamiento que Snow este teniendo un sueño erótico con su novia me desagrada. Y también, me hiere.

Tomo la almohada y me la pongo al rededor de mi cabeza, para amortiguar el sonido, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo oigo que dice mi nombre.

Me quedo congelado en mi lugar, y hasta pienso haberlo alucinado por un instante, hasta que lo vuelve a decir.

—Baz, sigue así... más, por favor.

Es definitivo. En su sueño erótico, esta diciendo _mi nombre_.

Veo como se sigue moviendo, y me fijo en su rostro. Este es uno de esos momentos donde agradezco ser vampiro. Tiene la boca abierta y está jadeando. No puedo evitar pensar tenerlo así abajo mío, haciéndolo sentir bien, amandolo cómo se lo merece. Y el sonido de sus gemidos hace que me empieze a excitar.

Él vuelve a decir mi nombre, ésta vez mas fuerte, y veo que, después de unos segundos, se calma un poco. Está a punto de despertarse.

Me volteo, y me cubro con la sábana, justo a tiempo, ya que oigo como él se acomoda en su cama. Me siento incómodo. La erección empieza a molestarme. Pero no quiero despertar a Simon. Además, considerando que recién me recuperé por la falta de sangre, quizá no debería hacer algo con ella por esta noche.

Trato de acomodarme lo mejor que puedo, e intento volver a dormir a pesar de la incomodidad en mi entrepierna. Y Simon teniendo un sueño húmedo conmigo es lo que ronda mi cabeza hasta que pierdo la conciencia.

..............................................................................................................................................................

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Perdón por sólo poner unna fantasía pero ¿No ven que Simon esta chikito? Él aún no puede tener sexo real >:(
> 
> Capítulo en el que se nos salió nuestro flash interior, para su disfrute. Cada vez Simon está más confuso, ¿Pidrá ver que quiere a Baz más que sólo como amigo Aunque el smut es falso el sentimiento es real (?
> 
> Cuidense mucho, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo uwu
> 
> Gracias por leer ~
> 
> Ciao!


	15. Día 14

_**Baz** _

Me despierto con el sonido del agua cayendo por la regadera. Giro un poco la cabeza y veo que la otra cama esta vacía.

El agua se cierra y sin saber que hacer, finjo seguir durmiendo. Snow sale de nuestro baño con sólo una toalla al rededor de la cintura, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

Mis ojos recorren los lunares de su pecho y espalda. Me pregunto si, debajo de la toalla, aún hay más.

Mi mente me traiciona. Me imagino caminando hacia él, abrazándolo por atrás, y finalmente cubriendo su espalda alta con besos. Quisiera besar cada lunar de su piel.

Este tipo de pensamientos no son lo mejor ahora. En especial, después de haber oído sus gemidos por su sueño húmedo de anoche.

Me doy cuenta de que es demasiado temprano. Apenas y entra la luz por la ventana. No suelo despertar a esta hora, no me gusta. Más, mi cabeza no deja de darle vuelta a un pensamiento.

Snow fantaseó conmigo y eso me provoca un orgullo raro, además de querer hacerle de todo. Pero que, al parecer, yo le atraiga de una forma sexual no significa forzosamente que este enamorado de mi.

Quizá simplemente sea cosa de las hormonas, después de todo yo mismo he tenido algunos sueños así con actores u otros chicos sin rostro. Además, llevamos ya un tiempo encerrados y, como soy su única compañía su inconsciente confundió las cosas

No debo dejar que a mi esperanza le salgan alas. La atracción sexual y la romántica no siempre van de la mano, después de todo.

Y aún sabiendo eso. Sigo viéndolo. Gotas de agua se arrastran por su espalda, y me hace querer tocarlo. Apuesto que la piel de Snow es tan tersa como se ve.

Me levanto de la cama para ir al baño, y oigo como se le cae algo. Cuando volteo a verlo, tiene una expresión de pánico pintada en toda la cara. Lo mejor para mí, para ambos, será actuar como si nada.

—Buenos días, Snow.—digo con cuidado.

Snow da unos pasos atrás. Ruego para que actúe como si no hubiera pasado nada. Él me mira perplejo, y parpadea muchas veces. Me ve como si yo fuera una aparición o un fantasma.

—Baz días buenos.

Decido ignorarlo y entró al baño. E inmediatamente oigo como hace un escándalo corriendo por la habitación y tirando cosas. Snow no se caracteriza por su sutileza.

Incluso lo oigo maldecir entre dientes. Si él realmente pensaba que con eso; en un dado escenario en el cual yo no hubiera oído nada anoche, iba a ser que pasara desapercibido, Snow esta de verdad muy equivocado.

Aunque ya acabe de hacer mis necesidades, tardo en salir. Sería un poco cruel salir ahora justo cuando está ocupado arreglando

De repente, todo se oye en silencio. Supongo que Snow ya está tranquilo, así que salgo del baño. Y error mío, está sosteniendo su sábana, y una notable marcada de humedad esta casi ridículamente en el centro de ésta. No tarda en sonrojarse hasta las orejas, y trata en vano de doblar la sábana lo más rápido posible con sus manos temblorosas.

—Te-tengo que echarla a lavar. Anoche me derramé encima leche... digo, ¡Té!

Suena tan ridículo que me dan ganas de jugar con él un poco. No soy una buena persona.

—Snow, cenamos en el piso

—Ah, es que en la madrugada me levanté a... tomar algo. Me dio sed. Ya sabes que soy bastante torpe

Levanto una ceja.

—¿Y porqué no se secó? Aún se ve la mancha...

Sé que estoy siendo duro con Snow. Pero debo de admitir que sus excusas tampoco son muy buenas.

Él tiene la cara completamente sonrojada. Y como siempre, no puedo evitar pensar que se ve completamente adorable así. Simon intenta doblar la sábana una vez más, pero se enreda en su pie y él se cae.

Me toma tan de sorpresa que tardo en reaccionar, pero igualmente lo ayudo a levantarse. Evita mirarme por la vergüenza, y lo pego más a mí para joderlo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño tropiezo.

Puedo sentir que esta bastante tenso por mi cercanía. Sus manos, que aún aprietan la sábana, se ven pálidas por la fuerza que aplica.

Tomo su mentón entre mis dedos, y hago que voltee su rostro hacia mí. Sus pecas son casi invisibles por el sonrojo, pero estamos tan cerca que puedo verlas.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso, elegido

Siento sus manos empujándome, y cae de espaldas en su cama, enredado en la sábana. Por desgracia, la sabana también me jala a mí y le caigo encima.

Snow suelta un gemido de dolor, ya que lo estoy aplastando, pero a me hace pensar en lo de anoche. Apoyo mis manos y me levanto un poco, nervioso. Lo veo abajo de mí, con el cabello revuelto, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y su boca en una mueca. Mi mente me traiciona con la imagen.

Por un segundo, me imagino agachando la cabeza y capturando sus labios. En vez de eso, sólo consigo decir una estupidez

—Tus ojos son muy bonitos.

Él gira la cara para huir de mi.

—Es... La segunda vez que me dices eso.

No sé de que está hablando Snow. Si le hubiese dicho antes que sus ojos son bonitos, recordaría haber muerto de vergüenza, justo como ahora. El silencio de mi parte le hace notar que no sé nada. Y aun evitando verme a la cara me responde.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Niego con la cabeza. El saber que le dije eso, pero no recordarlo hace que me sienta incómodo. Simon voltea a verme por un momento, y siento un vuelco en el estómago.

—Bueno... supongo que estabas demasiado débil como para decirlo en serio o recordarlo

Su cabello esta totalmente fuera de lugar. Estiro la mano y le acomodo un rizo detrás de la oreja. Mis dedos se quedan apenas tocando la parte posterior de su oído. Lo siento temblar bajo de mí.

—Ahora estoy consciente, Snow

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Perdonen la demora, con la 40tonA se nos hizo difícil escribir. Además de que Hedwig tiene su examen de admisión el Lunes y está estudiando. Denle mucho amor y ánimos plis, porque le hacen falta.
> 
> ¿Que tal los trata la vida últimamente? ^^
> 
> Gracias por leer~  
> Ciao!


	16. Día 15

****_Simon_ ** **

  
Sus dedos se están deslizando por mi nuca. Esta frío y me hace querer saltar. Baz se acerca más, y me siento atrapado. Su cuerpo es como una muralla.

Mi corazón late como loco, y estoy casi seguro de que Baz puede oírlo. Me hundo más en la cama, intentando poner distancia, pero es en vano. Me tiene totalmente a su merced.

— ¿Que vas a hacer conmigo?—Me falta el aliento al hablar.

Su mano se detiene en la base de mi cuello, y lentamente, con su pulgar, mueve mi rostro, haciendo que lo vea fijamente.

—Nada que no quieras que haga, Simon.

Sus palabras hacen que mi pecho de un vuelco. Y sin poder evitarlo, me imagino a Baz mordiéndome. Puedo sentirlo: sus dientes clavados en mi carne y un calor abrasador recorriéndome.

Sin querer, suelto un jadeo. Es tan repentino que incluso Baz se queda congelado, y yo estoy muriéndome de vergüenza.

—Snow... ¿Qué?

— ¡Perdón! Yo sólo...

No tengo una excusa. Pero veo de reojo a Baz y está sonriendo.

—Es solo qué me aplastaste un poco

De repente veo que mi vaga excusa es patética; a pesar de la poca distancia entre nosotros, la única parte de su cuerpo que me está tocando es su mano. Él también se da cuenta de lo estúpido que soné, se hecha a reír. Es un sonido hermoso. Comienzo a reír, al fin me siento relajado después de lo tenso que estuve desde que desperté de mi sueño

Su pulgar se frota lento contra mi mejilla, y me genera una sensación reconfortante. Es extraño, pero no puedo negar que me gusta. Me recuesto contra su mano, sintiendo una agradable sensación cálida recorrerme.

Siento la punta de sus dedos contra mi cuello, y un escalofrío me baja por la espalda.

—Esto es muy agradable. —digo con un suspiro.

Baz se detiene súbitamente

—Para ya Snow. Me dan ganas de comerte otra vez.

Siento la cara caliente. A pesar de que quiero que Baz me muerda, me resulta embarazoso; no vas por ahí diciendo que te gustaría que un vampiro te mordiese.

Y entonces caigo en cuenta que casi no ha comido.

—No has vuelto a beber. Y la última vez no fue suficiente ¿Cierto? —Le digo

Él asiente con la cabeza.

—Si pasan un par de días más tal vez quiera morderte de verdad. Y no garantizo poder detenerme.

Ignoro el escalofrío que me recorre.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

Se lo piensa por unos instantes. Y sus ojos grises parecen brillar.

—No tienes que hablar en plural. No es tú asunto.

Me recorre una oleada de vergüenza. Había hablado como si fuéramos algo más.

Aun así, no dejaré que Baz salga sólo. La noche que pasó afuera fue suficiente para hacer que mis nervios se dispararan. No sé de dónde, pero sacó coraje para hablar.

—Te equivocas, Baz. También es _mi_ asunto. Vivimos juntos, además, ya has bebido de mí.

Me mira directo a los ojos. Sabe que soy un testarudo de lo peor. Y aun así presiento que está pensando en cómo hacer para dejarme aquí mientras él se va a quién sabe dónde a tomar sangre. Necesito dejarle en claro ciertas cosas.

—Es asunto mío desde que tomaste de mi sangre. Estamos los dos en esto.

No aparto mi vista de él. Incluso levanto la barbilla, como señalándolo. Me niego a quedarme sólo aquí otra vez. Antes prefiero que Baz me deje cómo una pasa.

Después de unos segundos, Baz suspira.

—No quiero que salgas y te contagies Snow.

Me siento y Baz queda a horcajadas sobre mí. Le agarro la mano con fuerza, eso provoca que me mire a los ojos.

—Yo me siento igual, no quiero que te pase algo mientras estas afuera.

Me pierdo en sus ojos. Hay diferentes tonalidades de grises, pareciendo brillar. De repente, desvía la mirada, y por fin, se quita de encima de mí.

—Bueno Snow, ganaste esta vez, puedes acompañarme

Siento un tirón de pura felicidad en el estómago. Me paró seguido de él. Estoy resplandeciente.

Baz me mira serio.

—Pero vamos a tener que ser muy cuidadosos, Snow.

Asiento con la cabeza. Tener que usar cubrebocas y gel antibacterial es incómodo pero poco para poder salir. En realidad, es un precio pequeño que pagar con tal de prevenirnos del mugroso virus. Desde la ventana se puede ver que hay un buen clima, afuera la primavera es espléndida y es una pena no poder disfrutar de ella como se debe.

—Cuidadoso es mi segundo nombre. —digo mientras busco en mis cajones el cubrebocas que la escuela nos entregó.

A mis espaldas, siento a Baz moverse por la habitación.

—Snow, una vez te caíste al lago por estar jugando al héroe con tu espadita.

Recuerdo ese accidente: Pasó durante quinto año, quería impresionar a Agatha. Lo único que logré fue humillarme solito. Ese año hice puras estupideces. Baz se compadeció de mí y me ayudó a salir. Sonrío al pensar en ello.

La voz del Baz actual me saca de mis cavilaciones.

—Y péinate por favor. Yo no salgo con vagabundos.

Sin protestar, le hago caso.

................................................................................................................................................................

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Pido disculpas por tardarnos en actualizar, la cosa es que @hedwigSolangelo2610 y yo nos casamos. Y por andar de luna de miel, no teníamos tiempo para escribir. (? 
> 
> Además este cuatrimestre para mi ha sido muy pesado.  
> Por cierto... ¡Hedwig quedó en la Uni! :D 
> 
> ¿Que tal va todo? Por favor, no se descuiden y si pueden, traten de comer saludable. Se viene el invierno y necesitamos ser fuertes para afrontarlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer~  
> Ciao!


End file.
